


In the Palm of Sin

by elladora



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Atleast that is implied, Basically a SI who is not important or anything, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, Pining, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, SI/OC, Sad, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladora/pseuds/elladora
Summary: She might have been another nameless civilian to him. But to her, he was everything. Pure sin.





	In the Palm of Sin

He was sin.

Pure, unadulterated sin.

Sin she could never resist. He was her addiction. She needed him like the very air she breathes.

She wanted him. Only him. But he didn’t notice her. He never did. She hated him so much. The reason? She loved him. Isn’t it ironic that the things she hated about him were the things that initially attracted her to him? Pathetic, wasn’t it?

She hated the way his hair looked like the rich soil of her mother’s garden. She hated the way he let it grow long, until it reached his chin. She hated the way he smirked. She hated the way he talked, as if each syllable was a sensual caress on her skin, and she hated the way he walked as if he owned the world.

But most of all she hated the fact that she couldn’t hate him. She just couldn’t.

She was addicted to a kiss that never blessed her lips. Addicted to a touch that never caressed her skin.

Her heart beat heavy as she saw him sitting at the table outside a dingy, dark bar a lot of shinobi liked the frequent. He put down his mug and put down his muscled arm around the lithe kunoichi sitting next to him. He whispered something in her ear. The purple-haired beauty smiled brightly at him. 

A shudder went through her as she watched them intently. She fought back the acid-burn of jealousy that curdled in her stomach and looked at the large pan right before her. These feelings wouldn’t fix anything. She needed to suppress them. 

She wanted to bury her fingers in his hair. She wanted to caress and worship each part of his body. She wanted to kiss him and let the intense feeling of pleasure rush through her whole body. However, she couldn’t. It was not meant to be. 

He was a true shinobi, through and through. Ambitious to a fault, cold, calculating and every other trait the shinobi prided themselves for. He didn’t mind using his mind or body to get to where and what he wanted. And there were plenty who wanted him for the latter. The perfect weapon.

She wanted him badly. “Pathetic,” a voice whispered repeatedly in her mind. 

He would never look at her. His piercing eyes looked past her. Beyond his notice. He would never look at her with his eyes filled with love. Not even lust. She was a nobody working in a food stall. Another face in the crowd. Another nameless civilian.

But to her, he was everything. Pure sin. Temptation in its highest level. Perfection.

She wanted him to know her. She wanted him to love her. Devour her. Kiss her. Lust her.

Why didn’t he want her? For him, she would have broken down and told Konoha all her little secrets with a large smile. It sometimes scared her how much of an effect he had on her. And he didn’t even know she existed. 

Why did she fell in love with him? A shinobi. A murderer. Why not with the nice smith two streets over? 

Her cheeks felt wet and with her hand she wiped down the tears. She looked up. Her gaze went automatically in his direction. He removed the trademark senbon from his mouth and briefly looked into her direction.


End file.
